


Visita

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Camino a visitar a Ryoma, Sakuno se encuentra con Kintarou.





	Visita

Sakuno observó de reojo la bolsa plástica que llevaba una de sus manos y suspiró al tiempo que reacomodó su bufanda con la otra.

El haberse enterado tarde de que Ryoma había sido admitido en el hospital -por simple precaución, decían- luego de que su resfriado se agravase le había quitado la mayoría de opciones.

Al fin de cuentas su abuela ya había enviado una canasta de frutas, Tomoka le había entregado una tarjeta y un globo durante su visita y seguramente los miembros del club de tenis, compañeros de curso e incluso algunas admiradoras que no habían salido de la ciudad durante las vacaciones también le habían mandado algo.

Sin duda él ya había recibido suficientes flores, frutas y pequeños regalos con mensajes bien intencionados, pero eso no significaba que podía visitarlo con sus manos vacías.

Sakuno mordió su labio inferior suavemente y jugó con la bolsa sin dejar de caminar, hasta que al fin la sostuvo solamente con su mano izquierda. Ya era tarde para regresar y cambiar la botella de Calcio Wada CD3, lo único que se le había ocurrido comprar cuando recordó que uno de los senpai, Inui, había mencionado que Ryoma necesitaba más calcio.

Quizás era un regalo extraño, pero al menos no era algo que ya había recibido y debería ayudar más que un suplemento usual, ¿no?

Sakuno asintió para sí misma y se obligó a andar un poco más rápido, pero antes de que pudiese terminar de recorrer el corto trecho que le faltaba para llegar al hospital una voz la detuvo.

—¿Eh? ¿Sakuno-chan?

La sorpresa de que alguien la llamase no fue tanta como la que sintió al reconocer la voz, aun así eso no le impidió sonreír al tiempo que giró en busca de quien la había llamado.

—Tooyama-kun —saludó en cuanto lo vio en mitad de la acerca, inusualmente abrigado pero con su raqueta a la espalda como acostumbraba. Al escucharla el pelirrojo respondió con una sonrisa y corrió de inmediato hacia a ella.

—¡Realmente es Sakuno-chan! —dijo y se inclinó ligeramente, observando con obvia curiosidad la bolsa que ella llevaba—. ¿Acaso también viniste a visitar a Koshimae? —preguntó mientras que se enderezaba. Sakuno asintió.

—Mi abuela me dijo que estaría hospitalizado algunos días más, así que...

—No debería hacerte preocupar —la interrumpió Kintarou frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al tiempo que enlazó sus manos tras su espalda y suspiró exageradamente—. Pero le tengo envidia... —comentó mientras cambiaba su expresión inusualmente seria por algo que sólo podía ser considerado un puchero—; lo visitas, le llevas regalos...

—No es para tanto... —dijo de inmediato en un susurro, sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar color. Kintarou pareció no escucharla, porque suspiró sonoramente de nuevo. Aun así, luego de un momento pareció reponerse y se señaló a sí mismo al tiempo que cuestionó:

—¿Me visitarías si me enfermo?

—Pero... —_Era difícil hacerlo si Kintarou no estaba en Tokyo..._ A pesar de ese obvio problema para hacerlo, la mirada expectante la llevó a asentir y añadir—: Pero preferiría que no...

Sakuno no logró terminar la frase porque Kintarou celebró de inmediato con un salto, sonriendo ampliamente, y por alguna razón exclamó:

—¡Koshimae no me ganará!

Sakuno parpadeó, confundida ante las palabras de Kintarou, pero a pesar de eso y de sentirse algo avergonzada por las miradas que el pelirrojo estaba atrayendo con sus monerías, sonrió.

—¿Vamos? —sugirió, cambiando el tema.

No era que tuviese prisa, de hecho había estado caminando más lentamente de lo usual; pero estando con Kintarou era fácil incluso olvidar su nerviosismo por el regalo, por lo que no veía porqué aplazar más la visita o pasar más tiempo fuera, con la fría brisa de invierno besando sus mejillas.

Su sugerencia fue contestada por un enérgico asentimiento.

—Vamos, vamos. Koshimae debe estar aburrido —dijo y antes de dirigirse hacia al hospital Kintarou tomó su mano libre causándole un sobresalto, mas como si no lo hubiese notado comenzó a andar.

A pesar de no haberse recuperado de la sorpresa -y de que quizás incluso debía sentirse incómoda- ante el impulsivo gesto del pelirrojo, Sakuno se encontró apretando un poco su mano y siguiéndolo con tranquilidad hacia el hospital.


End file.
